Exemplar
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: Have you ever sat and thought about what you were going to do with life? Not only your life, but also other peoples? Have you ever sat and wished you had moved on long ago? Have you ever wished there was someone to talk to? GOOOOOD.....


Exemplar  
  
By Princess of the Monkey  
  
Have you ever sat and thought about what you were going to do with life? Not only your life, but also other peoples? Have you ever sat and wished you had moved on long ago? Have you ever wished there was someone to talk to?  
  
Gooood...  
  
~*~  
  
Awhile back I remember meeting a woman at a bus stop, she asked me what I was going to do when I got out of school.  
  
I said I hoped to be a hero, someone who made a difference, it didn't matter how though.  
  
She laughed. "That's stupid." She had said as she moved her brown paper bags from one arm to another.  
  
I tilted my head in curiosity. "Why is that?" I asked, but the woman ignored me and looked at the pigeons walking around. She got some bread out of her bag and gave a piece to them, it was one of the ends. I asked again. Hoping she would answer, but she ignored me yet again.  
  
I sighed, and watched the birds. Then the bus came, I remember, yes, the bus came and the pigeons scattered, like a gray snow globe. I climbed onto the bus, the woman cursed as she climbed up after me. It turned around to help her, and held out my hand, but she cursed wildly.  
  
She mentioned something about never trusting a man. I smiled politely and ushered her to an empty seat. I sat across from her. She was quiet most of the way. She had long pale stringy blonde hair, pinned up halfway. Her eyes seemed dull, as if they had once been filled with dreams and life, but one day someone came and stole her dreams and life. I smiled to myself. 'This poor old woman, she must be crazy.' I thought to myself. Throughout the ride, other passengers would smile at her, and me as it they thought she was my mother.  
  
"What did you want to be?" I asked, hoping to strike up a conversation with the woman.  
  
She frowned at this, then said. "I wanted to be a hero, someone who made a difference, it didn't matter how, as long as I made a difference."  
  
"What happened," I asked.  
  
"I got what I wanted, then it all left me." I merely nodded, 'What an unfortunate woman.' I remember thinking. "Please," I asked. "Tell me about how you became a hero."  
  
She looked at me, rather as if she suspected me of some horrendous crime. "It's a long story, and I don't think the world is ready to know."  
  
"Please," I asked again. "I would like to know, the world doesn't need to know."  
  
She laughed, and told me how stupid I was. "If you know something, the world knows everything." She spat.  
  
I sighed and ran a finger through my hair.  
  
She smiled dreamily, as if she was off in her own world for a moment. "It was the cat's fault this all happened. yes, that cat. That cat wouldn't leave me. I would die and be reborn, and the cat would reawaken me. That stupid, stupid cat. I should have had it skinned before it died."  
  
I winced inwardly. I wanted to say something, but she continued:  
  
"That cat led me through everything I needed help with though. She gave me the powers to change, you could say. She helped me master my power, control it. I saved the world so many times. It was horrible."  
  
"What do you-" I started to ask, but she continued again:  
  
" I couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even my best friend. Not even my mother, father or even my brother. No one. I was to keep the wonderful secret to myself. And telling a 14-year old girl to keep something like 'magical powers' a secret isn't worth telling. It was nearly impossible for me to keep my mouth closed. I was a ditzy teen. Always tripping and falling over things. I couldn't keep my balance. And I was always crushing on guys. I was a normal teenager, with a big secret that I couldn't tell anyone." She pulled her brown bag close to her as more people boarded the bus and some got off. I scooted over for some younger teens to sit down. They had on a pair of headphones, so I knew they weren't listening.  
  
"I fell in love with a man who saved me constantly. And saved the world with the help of my other super hero friends." The look on her face was still distant. "And I died."  
  
"How did-"  
  
She continued:  
  
"That cat brought me back, somehow, that cursed cat brought me back. But then, I was still a happy, ditzy, crushing teen who worried nothing about my hair, boys, and if I had any pimples on my face. But the cat came back. I didn't remember being a super hero, I had to relearn everything. Again, my super hero friends were reawakened, and we saved the world again."  
  
I nodded. Of course I didn't really know what she was talking about, but I'm sure if she saw me, she would have thought higher of me.  
  
"I found out I had a daughter in the future, with the man I told you about earlier. She came to safe me. In the future, I was frozen, we had to save me, and keep my daughter safe from all harms. I realized then, I had no say in my life. I loved the man, I did. I loved him with all I am. And he loved me back as well. But something went wrong. I don't know what, but one year he went to school, and he never came back. He died, I think, of something serious, what I don't really know. He was supposed to come back and love me, and live with me forever and ever. But he never did. I went to America, to see his roommate. He said he died of sorrow, I'm not sure what he meant. I was never really big on speaking English."  
  
The bus stopped again, near a park, she stood up to get out, and I followed behind her. This woman's story was so wonderful; I didn't care if I'd have to wait an hour until the next bus. She didn't seem as uncomfortable as before, telling me her story.  
  
"So he had died." I repeated.  
  
She nodded, saying she pretended to be fine, even though everyday for the past 7 years had been horrible.  
  
I asked her how old she was. She said she was only 25. I didn't believe her at all. It was nearly impossible to look as old as she did at the age of 25.  
  
"My friend's left me." She started. "They all had lives that need to be cared for. Makoto got married and has two boys now, but then the last time I heard from her was 3 years ago. Minako is a singer, I saw her on TV once or twice. Ami's still studying to be a doctor; she had to take a while off to have her baby. Rei is Rei, and she's still at the temple. She owns it now, because grandpa got too old to run it, and died. I live with Rei right now. So she didn't leave me."  
  
She smiled to herself. "But then again neither did the others." She shifted her bag from one arm to another. I offered to hold it for her, but she refused, saying to never trust a man.  
  
I told her I wasn't going to steal her food. I merely wanted to help.  
  
She said there was no such thing as a person who helped other's without expecting something in return.  
  
I told her I would be doing her a favor for letting me know her story. She smiled at this. "Alright. You can walk me to the temple, and carry my food." I took the bags from her, following her up some steps.  
  
"Just exactly, who were you?" I asked, moving my hair out of my face again.  
  
"I was Sailor Moon." she smiled. "I think you were a better help talking with than my psychiatrist!" She laughed. Her eyes became filled with a sudden cheer, and her hair seemed to become bouncier as she hopped up the sets. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Trunks Briefs," I said, smiling as she hopped from step to step.  
  
"Well Trunks Briefs." she said with a smile. "It seems you aren't as stupid as I thought."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You already are a hero, you've saved the great Sailor Moon from doing something she would have regretted."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
She smiled again. "Once I let you in on something, the whole world knows everything. deep down," she said with wisdom beyond her 25 years, "Deep down you already know."  
  
Again, I ran a hand through my hair, trying to push it behind my head, so it wouldn't be in my face. I couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek, took her brown bag of food, and left.  
  
I saw her around, a few days after. I didn't say anything to her though. She was different than before. Her hair and eyes both seemed brighter. Her yellow-blonde hair was up in funny odangos. She was sitting on a bench in middle of the park. She was feeding the pigeons again. Another end of the bread. I smiled to myself, and watched as 'Sailor Moon' fed the birds until she had no more food. Then she got up and left. I walked over to the bench she had been sitting on, and sat down. I picked up the newspaper she had left behind, and opened it to read. Out fell a locket.  
  
I picked it up off of my lap and looked at it. It was small, golden, and in the shape of a heart. I opened it with shaky fingers.  
  
Inside were two pictures.  
  
One of a young man with bright blue eyes, dark hair, and a handsome smile.  
  
The other was of a young girl with pink hair, red eyes and crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
I know who these people were. It was her boyfriend, and the daughter she never got to have. She was moving on with her life now.  
  
I truly had saved someone.  
  
~*~  
  
The End.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I think it was pretty good. And I hope you thought so as well. But if you didn't, I don't care. It was neat. Bye  
  
This is a ONE SHOT! It's over. Bye.  
  
Exemplar-example, model  
  
As in "Sailor Moon is an exemplar to many young girls." 


End file.
